The technique of elevating a limb to reduce the swelling and pain resulting from an injury to that limb is widely recognized and accepted. For example, it is recommended that a person recovering from an ankle sprain apply the four R.I.C.E. modalities to speed recovery; i.e. Rest, Ice, Compression and Elevation. Also, elevation of a foot, hand or wrist is often recommended after surgery. Elevation of a limb is therefore an important step in the recuperative process following injury to or surgery on the limb, as well as a wide variety of other therapeutic purposes.
The use of a support to elevate an injured limb is generally known. Prior art elevation supports are generally made of a rectangular or triangular block with a flat base which rests on a support surface, and may also be equipped with a channel cut into its top within which the limb lies. In the case of an injured ankle, for example, a patient lying on their back places the lower portion of his or her limb in the channel, which causes the ankle to be elevated to a desired height or that height recommended by a treating physician, therapists or other healthcare professional, as dictated by the geometry of the block. Elevation of the ankle aids in the recovery from an ankle injury by preventing the buildup of blood and fluids which can often result in painful swelling.
While the prior art elevation supports work for their intended purposes, a significant drawback to these prior art devices is that they prohibit movement, thus making them uncomfortable for long-term use. For the same reason, prior art devices are also quite difficult for the patient to use while sleeping. Additionally, because the patient's limb is not secured to the elevation support, but merely lies in an open channel, the limb can easily fall out of the channel should the patient attempt to change positions. This results in the patient's limb no longer being elevated, and possibly causing painful jarring of the limb. The present invention is directed at overcoming inadequacies in the prior art.